Not A Joke
by straydogfreedom
Summary: Morgan accidentally upsets Reid when the team have a night off. Hotch comforts Reid. NO Slash, just a oneshot only, please read and review. Thanks :


Hi guys! I have a feeling this is a little bit OOC but only with the dialogue and stuff. Just a oneshot, please R+R :) Thanks

**Warnings: **_Some_ swearing.

Hotch sat at his desk in his office watching as his team were slowly packing up their things for the day. It was only five in the evening but they had all been doing a lot of hard work today and he thought it was only fair to let them leave a tiny bit earlier than usual. They'd all decided on going out for drinks at a small bar that was only a ten minute's drive away and Hotch was going to join them, something he did on occasion.

He watched as Reid, the youngest member of his team quietly sorted out his stuff, putting some things – mostly case files that Hotch presumed he was going to work on over the weekend – in his messenger bag that almost never left his side, and then the rest he sorted in a neat pile on his impecable desk, obviously to go through on Monday morning. Although Reid was a well liked and popular member of the team, he often preferred to stay inside on Friday nights so it taken quite a bit of convincing from JJ, Morgan, Garcia and finally himself to get Reid to agree to go out with him. Hotch just hoped that it'd be a nice night so that Reid wouldn't be disappointed.

When Hotch saw that everyone was almost finished packing up, he shut down his computer, grabbed his briefcase and headed down to the bullpen, locking his office door on the way. He cleared his throat and watched as each member of the BAU looked up at him.

"You guys ready to head out?" He asked

He listened as his team answered in the affirmative and he smiled to himself.

"Alright, so we all take out seperate cars? I won't be drinking much and I'll take home anyone who needs a lift. Come on Reid, I'll take you" He said knowing that Reid would have taken the subway to work and so had no transport of his own to get to the bar or home from the bar.

* * *

They had all been having a great time at the bar when it had happened. Reid had one gin and tonic and he had loosened up quite a bit, it had been good to see Reid so happy. He had been watching as Reid was explaining in depth to Morgan something about a fish in Africa – or that was what Hotch had gathered, he didn't really know – and Morgan wasn't listening. Apparently Reid hadn't realised and had just kept on babbling, getting more excited as he went on, most likely because no one tended to listen to him for more than a few seconds.

_Then_ it had turned ugly. Well, not exactly, any other casual bar goer woulf have just passed it off as something normal had they been paying attention. But Hotch had seen the looks of devestation and shame that had immediately crossed Reid's face as Morgan had laughed at him, said "Kid, I don't care!" and walked off to find someone to dance with. Hotch had watched as Reid had bowed as head and swiped at what was probably tears and darted off to the men's bathroom.

Hotch had cursed and instantly stood up, quickly making his way after Reid. In the bathroom he had found Reid locked in a stall. He'd knocked and waited for a reply, when he received none he began to speak.

"Reid, come on out."

"No, I don't want to. I'm **fine** really, please go away."

Reid was never very good at controlling his emotions and Hotch could tell that he was probably crying.

"I saw what happened with you and Morgan, I know you're upset and understanderbly so. I'll take you home if you want."

"It's nothing, I'm fine Hotch please just go away and no, you told everyone else you'd take them home and I don't want to ruin their nights... or yours."

"You wouldn't be ruining my night Reid, to be honest I'm not really enjoying myself that much. Also the others aren't really drinking that much and I'm sure they'd be fine to find their own way home and if they really need me I can easily come back and get them. No big deal. I just really don't want you to be stuck here while you're this miserable."

"I'm **NOT** miserable."

"Reid, you've locked yourself in a stall..."

"Fine just... just give me a minute, okay?"

"Of course, I'll be outside. Meet me at the car okay."

Hotch heard a mumbled 'thanks' as he had exited the bathroom and went around the bar to locate the members of his team and inform them that he was going home and taking Reid home with him and that they should call him if they needed anything. He had avoided Morgan who had been too busy dancing to listen to him anyway. He knew being angry at Morgan was unfair but everyone on the team knew that Reid was particularly sensitive and it had been irresponsible of Morgan to make fun of Reid like that.

In the car, Reid sat quietly looking out the window. Hotch wasn't sure whether to say anything or not, he knew that Reid would probably shrug it off anyway but he knew it wouldn't feel right just dropping Reid off at his apartment without having mentioned the incident at the bar.

"Morgan didn't mean it, you know." He said

"Sure he didn't..." Reid mumbled back, sarcastically.

"Reid. He doesn't mean to hurt your feelings and I'm sure if you talked to him about it he would apologize to you. I'll have a talk with him on Monday anyway, he needs to understand that it's not appropriate."

"Why? It was _meant_ to be a joke. It's not his fault that I can't seem to understand that."

Hotch winced at the tone of self-depreciation in Reid's voice.

"It's not a joke if someone is getting hurt Spencer and I think you know that. You were upset by what Morgan said and you have every right to be."

"But I cried Hotch..."

"Yes, and..." He was confused now.

"Well, it obviously _annoyed_ me and I should have just, I don't know, laughed it off or something but no, i'm so much of a fucking freak that I had to cry like a fucking baby..."

Reid sounded close to tears again and Hotch grimaced, upset at Reid's words.

"You're not a freak Reid. Please don't say that."

"But I am." The words were drawn out and miserable.

"No, you're not. Please listen to me. Crying doesn't make you a freak. It makes you **real.** You are one of the finest agents that I have worked with Spencer and everyday you give me hundreds of reasons to make me proud of you."

For several moments there was nothing but the sound of the engine as they drove along the highway. Hotch was almost worried that he had said the wrong thing and was getting ready to say something else to the genius when he heard a sniff and then the unmistakable sound of Reid crying.

"Are... Are you really proud of me?"

"Each and everyday kiddo."

When they reached Reid's apartment, Hotch got out of the car and walked behind Reid to his door.

"Goodnight Reid."

And before Hotch could begin to walk away he felt Reid wrap his arms around him, Hotch hugged him back and let out a held in breath as he felt Reid rest his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Hotch" he heared Reid mumble.

"Anytime Spencer." He patted Reid on the back and they broke away from the hug. "See you on Monday."


End file.
